


Thirty-Four Days

by shimmer_like_agirl



Series: OTP: Hold Me By the Heart [12]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/pseuds/shimmer_like_agirl
Summary: Caed Nua has been noticeably bereft of one Edér Teylecg and his Watcher is most displeased. There's an easy way to rectify that, though.
Relationships: Edér Teylecg/The Watcher
Series: OTP: Hold Me By the Heart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Thirty-Four Days

**Author's Note:**

> It's been AGES since I wrote smut, so I figured it was about time for these two.

"Lady Adira, I thought you would be interested to know that Master Edér returned this morning. Some hours ago, while you were meeting with Lord Goodwin.”

Adira paused her descent of Brighthollows staircase, hand lightly touching the balustrade, her face impassive at the news. “Thank you, Henrik. Any idea where he is now?”

“None, my lady. Habit suggests he’s likely at the stables.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the obviousness of the information given, she continued her journey to the bottom of the stairs. She’d hoped for something a little more concrete in regards to his whereabouts as the last thing she wanted to do was wander over the expanse of her estate looking for him.

Caed Nua’s rumour mill had been churning furiously for weeks in Edér’s absence. There were very few well-kept secrets within the walls of Adira’s home. They all knew he hadn’t returned home at his scheduled time, nor had he written. No word was received revealing his untimely demise. Speculation abounded that she had, knowingly or not, been dumped. 

Although they would never mention it to her face, not everyone was skilled in hiding their pitying looks, or in cutting off their gossipy friends when she walked by. It took every ounce of control she had to maintain a smooth, unruffled expression in the face of such silent, and not so silent, conjecture. She didn’t believe for a moment that it was true, that simply wasn’t his style. However, she was equally sure he owed her a spectacularly good explanation for his lengthy absence. They’d be exchanging some heated words when he finally returned. 

That return was now, apparently.

If he were avoiding her, which he undoubtedly was, he certainly wouldn’t be hiding in the stables. That would be entirely too obvious. It seemed she had little option but to go traipsing across the entirety of Caed Nua in her search.

As she neared Brighthollow’s massive front doors, a motion caught her attention. Triss, one of her favourite attendants, rushed over, breathless. “Lady Adira! You must come with me!” The girl’s cheeks flushed with excitement. Edér is about to duel Lord Goodwin.”

“You’re not serious.” One look at her attendant told her otherwise. It was well known that Edér and Goodwin weren’t particularly fond of each other. Goodwin was an unmitigated ass who’d proposed marriage to Adira at least four times in recent memory. The last time the two men had crossed paths, they’d nearly come to blows. “Where are they now? What happened to set them off?”

“They headed for the sparring courtyard.” Triss grabbed her hand and insisted on pulling her in the direction of the ring, despite her knowing exactly where it was. “Edér was on his way inside when they crossed paths. Lord Goodwin said something...I didn’t hear what it was...and they nearly came to blows right there! Someone, rather thoughtfully I might add, suggested a duel.”

“Triss, was that someone _you_?”

“You know I love a good duel, and it’s been ages since we had any real excitement around here.”

There was a moment of confusion when they arrived at the courtyard and found almost no one around. There was no duel, only Edér practicing on one of the training dummies with a two-handed greatsword. Shirtless and sweaty. Two of her favourite things.

Confusion turned to clarity at the mischievous giggle from beside her. “Sorry for the ruse, my lady, but I had to get you out here somehow,” Triss leaned in to whisper with a wicked grin. “I couldn’t very well let this enticing sight go to waste, could I?” With a lingering last look, Triss gave a little wave and then disappeared back towards Brighthollow.

From the side of the yard, she watched in silent admiration as he swung the giant sword around, the muscles in his back rippling with the motions. He never fought with a greatsword while they were travelling together, but he frequently used it in practice to keep his edges sharp. At the very least, she was pleased his work with the Night Market was keeping him in shape. Too good, it seemed, judging by the way her body was reacting to the sight of him. It was hardly fair for him to look this good while she wanted to be mad at him. 

Her determination to remain somewhat angry was greatly tempered by the sudden surge of adrenaline pumping through her veins, and the ache of desire that now persisted between her thighs. She wiped sweaty palms against her tunic and cleared her throat expectantly, waiting for him to glance her way before she spoke. “So it appears the errant farmer has returned.” Though she’d intended for it to come out caustically, her tone was playful, practically purring. “I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation you left me waiting so long.”

He turned to face her, his expression a mixture of uncertainty and heat, not unlike her own. Saying nothing at first, he let the greatsword fall to the ground. “Seemed reasonable at the time. Can’t for the life of me figure out why now.”

Eager for gratification, she crossed the distance between them. Sighing, she rested one hand on his chest while the other reached up to thread her fingers through his hair and tug him towards her. Her mouth skimmed across his, her need to fell him, to taste him taking precedence over everything else. The tip of her tongue darted out to trace the outline of his lower lip, following it up with a playful nip of her teeth that elicited a low groan from him as she did so. She kissed him fully, soft lips parting eagerly to allow his tongue to slip inside. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly against him and letting her feel the full extent of his arousal. He deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue with his, taking her breath away.

Reluctantly, she pulled away slightly and let her hand slide to the back of his neck. She kissed him again, softly, just barely brushing his lips while her other hand tugged lightly at his beard as they parted. “Thirty-four days, Edér.”

“I know.” Eyes closed, he leaned slightly to rest his forehead against hers. “Things got...complicated on the last job, and there wasn’t time to come home.” He pressed a finger to her lips to silence the protest he knew was rightfully coming. “You’re right. I should have written, but I didn’t, and I’m sorry. All I can do is swear it’ll never happen again.” Lips parted, he engaged her in another long, lingering kiss that effectively silenced any further objection she might have. “Let me make it up to you. You wanna head back inside? Or the hedge maze? It’s closer.”

She laughed at the question, the musical sound filling the air around them. “Are you so shy suddenly? You were the one out here putting on a show all hot and sweaty to get my attention, and _now_ you’re thinking about other people’s eyes?” Nonetheless, she accepted the hand he held out to her and followed him to the nearby hedge maze. They were almost always the exclusive users of the labyrinth, so the chances of being interrupted there were low.

Settling down on the soft grass, Adira removed her boots and flung them to the side, watching as he followed suit. She reached out for him, entwining her fingers in his hair as she pulled him close. He brushed soft kisses against her forehead, trailing down the bridge of her nose before arriving at their intended destination. Their mouths met in a heated kiss, picking up where they left off in the sparring ring. Gently, he pushed her further back into the grass, angling his lips over hers, parting them to allow his tongue access.

Still fully clothed, she spread her legs to allow him to settle between them. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his arousal rub against her thigh. Her fingers flexed, itching to make their way south, but he caught her wrists before that could happen and held them above her head. Arched hips pressed against him, and a groan of protest told him exactly how she felt about that. “Thirty-four days, Edér.” 

He laughed huskily at that but didn’t release her. Instead, his lips started a slow trail of kisses along her jaw, making their way up to her earlobe. He nuzzled at her neck, pausing to nip the skin there before continuing the achingly slow journey downward, leaving warm kisses his wake. When he reached her collarbone, he finally let go of her wrists, watching her with a raised eyebrow and waited to see her response.

Now it was her turn to chuckle. She moved one hand to rest behind her head while letting the other drift down to tangle, once again, in his hair. “Don’t stop on my account,” she said in a throaty purr. “If you want to draw this out, that’s all on you.”

In response, his fingers ran along her delicately embroidered collar before moving down to run his hands over her breasts. The tunic she wore was thin, and she couldn’t help but arch into his hands there, her sensitive nipples hardening in response to his touch. A shiver of pleasure pulsed through her as his fingers caressed her aching peaks. He moved back slightly, but only to grip the hem of her tunic and push it upwards. Helpfully, Adira tugged it up and over her head and threw it to the side before settling back down.

“You still okay with this?” he asked, waiting for her answering nod before moving any further. With his tongue, he traced the outline of her areola before opening his mouth to take her in and suckle her. She gasped with pleasure at the sensation, digging her fingernails into his shoulder as he used his fingers to tease the other hardened bud.

His ministrations sent a wave of heat washing over her to land in a pool of desire between her legs. Leaving a wet trail of kisses, he moved from one breast to the other. As he continued to suckle at her, his hands drifted down tantalizingly across her belly to rest at the waistband of her tights. Hearing her encouraging moan, he pushed the material down and away, unable to stop the laugh that came as she kicked the offending garment away with a grunt of annoyance.

Eager fingers delved between her legs, into her soft curls, and he groaned with desire at the wetness he found there. Still nuzzling at her breast, he caressed the slick, sensitive folds of her sex with his expert fingers. Her hips bucked against him as his fingertips brushed over her clit. Using a thumb to massage the swollen bud, he smiled against her skin at the pleasured cries that elicited from his lover.

His cock throbbed at the sounds she made, leaving him momentarily light-headed. He was rock hard as blood pumped mercilessly through the veins of his swollen member. Angling his hips slightly, he ground his arousal against the bare skin of her thigh, unsure of how much longer he would last. A soft tug at his hair pulled his focus away from himself and reminded him of what he needed to be doing.

Continuing to stroke her clit, he eased a slick-coated finger into her, revelling at the way her inner walls pulsed around it. He pushed a second finger into her tight, hot wetness before beginning to move both digits in tandem to brush repeatedly against her. After a few tentative strokes, he pulled both fingers nearly all the way out before easing them back in. He continued with this rhythm, and she pushed her hips upwards to meet his every stroke.

Increasing the pressure, he continued to finger fuck her as her cries became more frenzied, telling him she was close. She cried out in ecstasy, grinding her clit against his hand. He moved up to capture her lips in a hard kiss, stifling the sounds of her climax as she squeezed her thighs around him. As she finished, he pulled his fingers free and sucked them into his mouth, relishing the lingering deliciousness of her taste.

Breathlessly, Adira reached down to undo the laces of his trousers, deft hands pushing the coarse material aside and feeing his swollen cock from its confines. She wrapped eager fingers around his thick shaft, caressing him all the way from base to tip, enjoying the feel of his hot, hard length in her hand. She continued to stroke him like this until he gently pulled her hand away. Kneeling between her spread legs, he positioned the throbbing head of his cock at her entrance. He gripped her hips with his hands, angling her to open even wider for him. Teasingly, he pushed the tip inside her slick opening, waiting for her body to adjust to him before slowly pressing forward. Buried to his hilt inside her, he waited for her okay to start.

She wrapped one leg around his waist, knowing in that position he’d hit every nerve he needed to bring her back to the heights of rapture After her nod of approval, he eased himself out of her before plunging back into her slick canal. With smooth, fluid motions, he thrust his thick, hard length into her again and again, driving his cock deeper each time.

Her hands clutched at his shoulder, fingers digging into his skin, holding him tightly as he drove himself rhythmically into her. His hips flexed faster, almost frenzied, pumping his cock harder and faster with every thrust. Each powerful stroke brought her closer and closer to orgasm until she threw her head back, crying out in unbridled ecstasy as her climax overtook her. With a final thrust and a primal roar, he joined her, filling her with his release until fully spent.

Panting with exertion, he dropped to her side, letting their legs remain tangled together and bringing a hand to stroke her cheek. She purred contentedly as she moved to snuggle against him, her lips brushing his. “You may have convinced me to let you off the hook.”

“May have?” He laughed and pressed her into another kiss. “That should buy me at least another month of bad behaviour.”

“Hmmmmm a whole new month? That barely got you out of debt this time.” She couldn’t help but giggle at that.

“You feel like heading back to the house?”

“Nah,” she said softly, not even remotely interested in leaving just yet. “They were all abuzz with the scandal of you being gone so long. Let’s give them something new to gossip about.”


End file.
